Summer Vacation
by kristentouchet
Summary: Now that the kids are older (around 18), Death has decided to trust them on a trip to a beach house he bought them, where they will have to work in teams of two on life changing challenges. Blackstar X Tsubaki, Soma, Kid X Crona(girl),


It was finally here. Summer! The only time the group of teens got to just hang out without school to worry about or a kishin to slaughter. I know there are still gonna be kishins even though summer has arrived, so that's why the adults take care of it. They realize the kids need a break every once and a while, so they figured a couple of months every year should be plenty enough to satisfy.

Lord death decided he didn't want some of the more stubborn kids sneaking off and fighting kishins on vacation time, so he decided buying a beach house would be the best way to solve it and even give the parts a break for a while.

 _ **Kid**_

I can not believe this. A whole month away from my beautifully symmetric mansion?! Is father crazy! I can imagine it now. _Don't worry kiddo! I won't move ALL of your stuff! BWAHAHAHA!_ A nightmare I tell you!

"Well that's it. I'm not going. I just possibly could not bare to come home to that. Its just too much." I say to myself sighing

"Like hell you're not going! We've been planning this vacation since Christmas and Death said we can't go unless we drag you with us, so don't even think of unpacking!" Liz says as she comes in my room with some laundry for me to pack. "Yay! The beach! Giraffes!" Patty says from behind her _big sis._

"Oh Patty. Don't get your hopes up there are no gi- "

"That's right! No jigsaw puzzles on the island! I guess we're gonna have to bring our own! RIGHT KID?!"

"O-of course. Hehe right. I'll pack some now!" Damn that Liz. She's gonna kill me one day trying to protect Patty's simple mind.

"Oh please Kid. It'll be fun for you too. We finally convinced Crona to join us this year." Liz whispers in my ear. Oh no. I'm getting too excited. My face is hot and I am having trouble catching my breath. Damn you Liz.

"S-so?" I say as confident as I can at the moment.

"Oh, well you guys being friends I just thought you would be happy about her becoming more social..." the she devil says with a grin on her face, poking at my arm. "Haha! Oh you should see your face! Okay well thats enough fun for me, I'm going start the car to head to Maka and Souls. Don't take forever Kid. Come on Patty, your giraffe stickers are already in the car" Liz says walking away with an excited Patty.

"Hah. I guess I have no choice now." I say locking my suitcase.

 **Maka and Souls apartment**

 **"** Hey guys! We're finally here! Sorry for being late. Kid had some trouble packing..." Liz says rubbing her neck.

"Its fine. We were just talking about whose gonna room with who. Now that we're 18, I assumed we could do partners without freaking out. Lord Death told me that this year they would have a camp with competitions against teams of two, so when I call out the team you were put on, thats who you will room with" Maka starts to say as the three teens find a seat. " Okay : Team 1- Tsubaki and Blackstar

Team 2- Liz and Patty

Team 3- Soul and I

And Team 4- Kid and Crona

And Lord Death left a little note at the bottom.

 _Dear_ _Kids,_

 _Some of you are going to find wonderful things on this special trip I have planned for you. I have cars outside for you and your partner to ride in. Have fun! And use protection!_

 _Love,_

 _Lord Death"_

 **Maka**

I'm screwd. I can't believe this is happening. I was hoping this could be a week of avoiding Soul, not rooming with him! Damn you Lord Death.

After all of the parings started to talk we all got in our cars. I wish it wasnt so awkward between us right now... Its drive g me crazy! He glances at me and I glance at him and we catch eachother and both look away and I honestly can't stop looking at him. Soul has grown into an amazingly structured man and I can't help but steal glances every once and a while. And those eyes. Still the same, ruby red eyes that I love so much.

" Maka, can we talk?" Soul says side glancing at me.

"No matter if we want to or not, we need to..." I say shamefully looking away.

"Look Maka,you dont have to say anything. Just listen. I didn't refuse you because I didn't want you. You were just drunk. Trust me. I want you. Just, not like that. I thought you wouldn't ha e remembered and would have killed me the next day and I didn't want that to be the way our first attempt ended." he says stealing glances every once and a while.

"First attempt at what?" I say trying not to make eye contact.

"Well,u-um you know. Whatever! I just love you damnit!" Soul says getting really serious really fast.

"Pull over."

"What? Um okay but were gonna get lost out here- "

 **Narrator**

Maka decided that was enough of Souls serious face to drive any girl crazy. She flings herself over to his side and kisses him until they both sound like they have asthma. Then she jumps back over to her seat and points forward.

 **Blackstar**

Yahoo! Tsubaki and I were the first one here! Just another way to show off my godlyness. "Wow. Its beautiful out here." Tsubaki says looking at the water. "And so are you. You know, we could also be the first to our rooms." I whisper in my girlfriends ear. Thats right! The God Blackstar got the only women for him, a goddess.

"Blackstar! Our friends will be here any minute! She says shooing me away.

"Well they dont have to come with us, do they?" I say grabbing her by the waist and stealing a kiss from my goddess.


End file.
